legendary_masters_wifefandomcom-20200215-history
TianXin Sect/History
Sect Leadership At the start of the story, the reigning Grandmaster of Tianxin sect was Tang Fan. Tang Fan's predecessor was Yu, a Spiritual level seventh star rank, on the verge of breakthrough to Emperor level. TianXin sect later suffered a huge setback - Grandmaster Yu and several elder disciples encountered a demon attack and perished before the succession of Grandmaster could be decided. During this time, Great Elder protected the sect against any usurpers and made executive decisions on behalf of the sect until the successor could be selected. Two candidates, the best talent of the last three generations was put forth, Tang Fan and his brother Tang Zhen. Tang Zhen later withdrew, giving up the position to the sole remaining candidate, Tang Fan and voluntarily went to guard TianXin's death prison. It is unknown why Tang Zhen elected to withdraw suddenly. Sect Discipline The Death Prison is located at Wan E forest, behind the sect's mountain and is heavily guarded. The guards wear Silver Armour and are all star level practitioners. There is also a barrier surrounding the forest that serves as an alert for the guards of the presence of intruders. Tianxin jails all their traitors and moles here, alongside famous villains the sect has apprehended. Death Prison has a very heavy forbidding air with the reek of fresh blood. It is said that if a practitioner is not strong enough, the odds of being possessed by a devil is very high. Sect Workings The sect is divided into two - Mages and Warriors divisions. The two divisions have few interactions as the two areas are actually separated by a mountain. To get there, the disciples need to fly or walk over. It takes the time to burn half a joss stick to travel to each side Mages The Three Peaks TianXin Sect's Mage Division is divided into 3 "peaks" led by a different Elder of the Sect. These are: * Heaven peak * Flying peak * Capital peak - led by Kong Wen The best and brightest new talent is usually recruited by Heaven peak. Some notable members of Heaven peak include Tang YunQi who is the daughter of the Grandmaster, the leader of the TianXin Sect. The three main peaks of the Mage division have five medicine gardens each. One for each level from level one enchanted herbs to level five. The main medicine garden is the most important place in TianXin sect. Any sect that wishes for long-term expansion cannot separate themselves from it. Therefore the medicine garden is a restricted area. Unless one has a direct order from the Grand Master, only the elders charged with taking care of the gardens are allowed inside. But the main medicine garden only grows enchanted herbs above level five. Level five and below are open to the public. Warriors The disciples of the Warrior division are divided into different lineages and are distributed over the five peaks of WuShuang mountain. These are the East lineage, West lineage, South lineage, North lineage and Central lineage. The Central lineage being the strongest and is different from the other four lineages. The younger generation with the highest strength are brought into the Central lineage. They are the cream of the crop chosen from the East, South, West, and North lineages. Ling Xiao is from the Central lineage, and also is the Central lineage's strongest 'disciple'. These disciples of the Central lineage are the core disciples of TianXin sect, with each of them being a rare talent. TianXin sect is also prepared to nurture them wholeheartedly. So, their future status in TianXin sect will definitely be higher that the other four lineages. Grand Friendly Competition The two main divisions of TianXin are usually separated with few interactions between the groups. This so called grand friendly competition is actually an internal incentive-based competition held by TianXin sect so all disciples can participate and can be compared to modern day foreign relations policies. Mages, especially lower level ones, do not have sufficiently strong combat ability and thus need assistance and protection from martial art practitioners when they leave the sect to look for magic herbs. In turn, martial art practitioners need a mage's assistance to identify and pick herbs as a mage's soul force is needed to pick higher level magic herbs in order to prevent damage to the herbs. TianXin Sect has implemented rules to overcome this - if a mage leaves the sect on official missions, they need to have an accompanying martial art practitioner and vice-versa. However, few mages, especially lower level ones, would be able to distinguish themselves successfully from the hundreds available to be selected by the warrior division. Some mages have not been selected even after ten years. This is why the annual grand friendly competition is important - it serves as a chance for mages to interact with the warriors and build relationships.